Black Mercenary
About the Guild Black Mercenary is a guild on TLOPO founded by Pulp Daggerlord and Vice Daggerlord in 1750. Black Mercenary (Also known as the Black Guard) is the elite defense force of Britain. It was created with a simple goal; Recreate the golden age of the EITC, Pulp was determined to restore the EITC to its former glory. Pulp eventually promoted two hard working dedicated members of the Black Guard to the rank of HCO; Sir Flores and Nakoma Wolf. With an established Military and Armada, Black Mercenary is ready to aid Britain in War, and defend the land of the King. After Pulp Daggerlord betrayed the nation and allowed Samuel Harrington and Nathaniel Scurvyskull to usurp control of the guild, a National Referendum was held, which declared that the Black Mercenary would merge into its parent guild, The British Empire. Stats *'Status': Disbanded *'Founded:' 1750 *'Founder:' Pulp Daggerlord / Vice Daggerlord *'Guildmaster:' Pulp Daggerlord *'Current Member Count:' 500 (10 March 1751) *'Guild Server:' Valor *'Guild HQ:' Port Royal / Kingshead Rules # No Spamming # Ask before teleporting #No bullying members #Inform Officers of arguments/fights #Help your fellow members in combat #Report HCO/Officers abusing their power #Do not request to become an Officer; we have a voting system #Welcome members back online when they re-enter the game #Do not invite overly eager pirates to the guild #All Officers are to be referred to as "Sir" or as "Ma'am" Member Database Guild Leaders *'Pulp Daggerlord' - Lord General and Guildmaster *'Vice Daggerlord' - War-Master and Co. Guildmaster *'Sir Flores' - 2nd in Command of the Black Guard *'Nakoma Wolf' - 3rd in Command of the Black Guard Officers *'Eric Hexcutter' *'Fortune Witchrage' *'Nathaniel Scurvyskull' *'Simon' *'Taigalarine' *'Thomas Hailsworth' *'Veronica Ventrue' Standard Uniform #'Admiral Hat' - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor #'Yellow Embellished Vest' - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor #'Dealer Shirt' - Available at Port Royal and Cuba Tailors #'Gold Skull Belt' - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor #'Dark Blue, 44 Doubloon Breeches' - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailors (Color Wheel Glitch) #'Adventure Boots / Raven Boots' - Adoria's Family Quest / Peddler #'Dark Grey Dinghy Long Coat' - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailors (Color Wheel Glitch) Military Divisions In Black Mercenary, there are 2 Primary Military Divisions; The Armada and the Special Forces. These Divisions both hold vital roles in protecting the Black Guard and The British Empire. When ordered by the HM Cabinet, these Divisions will act as the primary defense force of Britain. Armada The Armada is the Sea defense force of Black Mercenary. They are called to defend the Territory of Britain and the East India Company. The Armada has also been known to protect transport ships of its allies. Special Forces The Special Forces are the On-Land Special Military division. Only the best fighters are allowed into the Special Forces Guild Warships War Brig *Lvl 6 Copperhead War Brig *Hp 21600/21600 *Sails 11000/11000 *16 cargo *12 cannons *24 explosive broadside War Sloop *Lvl 6 Copperhead War Sloop *12960 HP *9000 Sails *14 Cargo *8 Cannons *14 Broadsides War Frigate *Lvl 6 Copperhead War Frigate *22680 HP *12000 Sails *16 Cargo *14 Cannons *24 Broadsides Grading When a member joins the guild, their overall rank in the guild is determined by how well soldiers react to orders. If a soldier responds and acts correctly in a situation, their Rank will be higher than a soldier who has trouble following orders. Armada Ranks *'Landsman (Gunner/repair):' Malik Zulu-Jamil, Taigalarine, Arcane Angel, Violca, William Firefury, Jack Edgemonk, Micha Little, William Campbell, Faytality *'Seaman (Gunner):' Violca, John Swordwalker, Chris Goldrat *'Petty Officer (Gunner/Quartermaster (Steering)):' Samurai Gunfury *'Chief Petty Officer (Master-Gunner/Boatswain):' *'Midshipman:' *'Master (Sub-Lieutenant/Ensign):' *'Lieutenant:' Thomas McWard *'Lieutenant-Commander:' *'Master and Commander (Commander):' *'Captain:' Fortune Witchrage, Samuel Edgeeaston, Fredrick *'Commodore:' *'Rear-Admiral:' *'Vice-Admiral:' Sir Flores *'Admiral:' *'Admiral of the Fleet:' Nakoma Wolf Special Forces Ranks *'Private:' *'Corporal:' *'Sergeant:' Fredrick *'Lieutenant:' Raven Warmonger *'Captain:' *'Major:' Sir Flores *'Colonel:' *'Brigadier General:' *'Major General:' *'General:' *'War-Master:' Vice Daggerlord Weapons The Primary weapons used by the Black Guard are Bayonets/Muskets, Cutlass/Broadsword, and Dagger. In some events, soldiers may be required to use different heavy weapons, i.e; Grenade, Siege Grenade. Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:POTCO Emulator Category:British Empire